


Fandom High

by littleblackneko, TwoMoonsLite



Category: Doctor Who, Fringe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackneko/pseuds/littleblackneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMoonsLite/pseuds/TwoMoonsLite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new school year is beginning at the Fury High School for the Gifted and Talented, and this is the year everything changes.</p><p>Essentially, it's a big mash-up of all of our favorite fandoms going to high school together, and we hope you enjoy! Cowritten with TwoMoonsLite from fanfiction, who is absolutely lovely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki Odinson- Freshman

Chapter One- Loki Odinson- Freshman  
He drew the strings of the backpack tighter, looking up at the behemoth that would soon encompass himself. It served no point to change to a private school for high school, but his family had insisted. This would be just like anywhere else...he would either be ignored or harassed by the entire population. He stared at the ground, kept putting one foot in front of the other, praying that no one would notice him. The method worked well, none of the peppy members of the population were approaching him. He could go through the next four years without having anyone pay him any heed just fine. He would be the small, frail, ugly nerdy kid like always, the one that no one acknowledges. Loki smoothed back his hair, as he simultaneously acknowledged that this was fine for avoiding people...but he had no clue where he was going.  
"Hey!" Loki jolted his head up as someone spoke and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see two boys a snarky looking besuited boy was taking him in, as if he was figuring out Loki's whole life story (dear God he hoped not, no one ever needed to know that). The other was a friendly looking blonde boy, who grinned openly at him, and was the one who'd addressed him. "You looked lost and shy. I'm John and this is Jim...If you want, I can get you to your room. And y'know, you seemed in need of a friend or two."  
He offered his hand out, and Loki slowly reached up and took it, "Thank you very much," he said softly, trying to find his voice, "I'm Loki Odinson."  
"Nice to meet you Loki. What room are you looking for?" John, the kinder-looking of the two asked. The other, Jim, was still staring at Loki in that really creepy way.  
"I was looking for," Loki glanced down at the schedule in his hand, "Dorm room 1?"  
John grinned wider, if that was even possible. "You're in luck, mate. That's my dorm, too. It'll just be us and two other guys. I haven't been back to the dorm since last semester, so I don't know who we're sharing with 'cause they change it up sometimes" John started walking down a hallway to the right, pointing out such landmarks as the cafeteria and the school courtyard (a courtyard, really? How posh was this school?), "Who'd you get, Jim?"  
Jim's face wrinkled in obvious displeasure. "The oldest Smith, Middle Novak and Spock."  
"What?" Loki asked, confused. "Families go here? But this is a gifted school, right?"  
John rounded another corner. "True, but some families have streaks. The Smiths, for example, are all geniuses and there's 3 of them here. 3 Novaks, too. What about you?"   
"Me?"  
"Yeah. Any siblings?"  
Loki was cut off from answering by the appearance of two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with silvery. The older-looking one lagged behind, face twisted in rage. "I'm going to kill you, Rogers!"  
"Run!", Rodger's shouted. "I've got the donuts!"  
John managed to pull Loki back before Rogers's pursuer barreled him over. "Greg Lestrade and Steve Rodgers. They'll be friends again before lunch."  
Loki nodded and followed John down a narrower hallway, with 8 doors, four on each side. They stopped outside the one with a silver metal 1 on it. Jim continued on without a word. Shooting the younger boy a grin, John opened the door, "Home, sweet-"  
"JACK!!!!" A scream erupted from a door to the left. A black haired mop popped out. "You did not take up half the sink again."  
Jack, a handsome boy even by extreme standards, looked up from his suitcase on one side of the room.  
"JJ, darling," he said with mocking affection, "you know I need room for my products." Jack yipped as one of the bottles of said products nearly struck him in the face.  
"Fuck you, Harkness!" A small hand flipped Jack off, but Loki still couldn't see the rest of the body.  
John gave a small cough to alert the others to their presence.  
"Johnny!" Jack smiled, arms open wide, when he caught sight of John.  
I crash was heard within the bathroom, and the stick-like figure of another boy appeared. "Watson?"  
"Hey guys! So we finally have a fourth roommate; Everyone, this is Loki, he's new here." John told the boys and Loki waved shyly at the strangers he would now be spending more time with than his family.   
"Why hell-lo," the one called Jack grinned cockily at him, before smacking his ass, causing Loki to flush red. Oh all that is good in the world, what had he gotten himself into?   
"Contrary to your belief, not everyone enjoys your really creepy advances," the boy JJ grumbled from where he slumped against the couch.   
"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack called from the bathroom sink, where he was setting out yet more products.   
"Not like that," John and JJ called out simultaneously, casting Jack a fearful look.   
"Sorry for Jack," John told Loki, "He takes getting used to."  
"He can be very, well," JJ piped up from the couch,"Jack..."   
This was going to be a long year.   
JJ gave Loki a sideways look. "Breakfast is at 6. I was going to head down early so I can get some decent grub," he waved a hand lazily towards the bathroom, "He'll be at least another half-hour. Coming?"  
Loki nodded, mainly because he didn't want to be here with Jack, who would possibly molest him.  
"John?"  
"I have to unpack still. I'll see you later."  
JJ shrugged and rolled off the couch in a very feline manner. Now that Loki got a good look at him, JJ was shorter than himself with the bluest eyes he had seen. JJ nodded his head in the direction of the door.  
"So what brings you to the Fury School for the Gifted and Talented at five forty five in the morning, oh young freshman?"   
So much for blending in, he thought as he walked with his new roommate across the courtyard in the warm September air. "My previous schools were remarkably dull and I figured if my idiot not-brother could squeeze his way in here, then it wouldn't be a problem."   
"Family problems?" JJ inquired. If only he knew.   
Loki merely grumbled in reply.   
"I've struck a nerve, haven't I..."   
The grumbling continued and he looked down at his beat-up shoes.   
"So, I'm going to put this non-verbal business down as you being tired, but I do think we can be friends, Lokes, if you're interested. And then John is the nicest guy in existence, and even Jack isn't so bad once I beat him up for you a couple times. Sit with us at breakfast, okay? I can introduce you to the Winchesters later, too. They're pretty cool. No social outcast for you, good sir! Not here!"   
Loki looked sideways at his roommate. "Why do you care?"  
JJ looked taken aback, "What? Can't a guy be friendly?"  
"That, is not being friendly."  
I'll let you in on a secret, Lokes," JJ leaned over to him as they walked into the cafeteria. John waved from across the large, glass room. "My gift is friendship. Johnny boy!"  
"Hey guys...." John's voice wandered off as he maneuvered his head around JJ.  
Loki and JJ followed his sight to two boys talking in hushed tones. One, the one John was staring at, was obscenely tall with curly black hair. Not bad looking, Loki noted.  
The other boy drew his attention more. He had an intelligent look, and Loki was drawn to his chocolate colored eyes. He barely registered JJ sighing, " Five minutes back and he's already staring at Holmes."  
"Who is that?"  
"Sherlock Holmes and Tony Stark. Certifiable geniuses, and assholes."  
"Sorry," John smiled shyly. "What have you got first hour?"  
"Gym," he said, and the other boys groaned.  
"Well, at least we'll suffer together," JJ sarcastically complained.  
~~~~  
"WHAT KIND OF FRESH HELL IS THIS!" Loki shouted as he dived to the side to avoid being impaled by the purple foam ball that almost made contact with his face. The teachers had set up this weird, twisted baseball/kickball/dodgeball game, all of which Loki had always been inadequate at. The rules had all swirled around in his head along with his utter hatred for gym class, and so he was merely doing his best to not fall victim to impalement or concussion or unconsciousness.   
"You get used to it," JJ cackled as he dipped gracefully to the side to avoid a ball that had been kicked by that Holmes boy Johnny had been gazing at earlier. He was struck out by a one of the two girls in their gym class, a small spritely thing with petite features and dark, curly hair. She played this game fierce. Holmes looked pleased, as if he had expected the outcome, and slouched against the wall with a chemistry textbook.   
"WOO MAXY!! KICK SOME ASS!" JJ whooped at the girl in joy.   
But Loki wasn't focused on that. He was too busy staring at the next up, Tony Stark. He had repeated the name in his head a depressing number of times. So this is what having a crush on a non-fictional man felt. And on his first day at a new school no less. He was putting this above not being violently injured in gym. How strange...  
"Heads up, Lokes!" He narrowly avoided the squishy ball that Stark had launched. What was Tony doing to him?   
I thought we agreed to not do this whole romance thing, he thought to himself. And thus he was in a trance for the rest of class.   
~~~~  
JJ walked him to Mythology, thank god. The school had so many hallways Loki felt loke he was walking in a labyrinth. JJ idly talked about his next class (Journalism, as he needed an extra credit). He waved to another classmate, walking towards them, "Deanie!!! Yoohooo!"  
Deanie looked towards hem and flinched. "How many times JJ, its Dean. Not Deanie, or Dean Bean, or anything but Dean."  
"Oh come off it, grumpy pants. I need you to take this," he motioned his head towards Loki, "to class with you. Mythology, right?"  
"Yeah, with Bishop. Why me?"  
"Journalism. Gotta get my gossip on, Winchester," JJ waved between Loki and Dean, "Odinson, Winchester. Winchester, Odinson. Gotta run loves! See you for Lunch, eh?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shove off, Harrison," Dean pushed JJ down the hallway and then directed his attention to the freshman he was left with. "Loki, was it?"  
"Um...Yeah..." Strangers were not his forte, and this one was tall and overwhelming. He looked as if he was someone who, though albeit more interesting, would associate with...  
"Wait, Odinson? That sounds familiar. Do you have a brother or something."  
"He is NOT my brother."  
"Geez man, chill, okay? I didn't know."  
"Apologies. It's just not a good situation when it's revealed to you that you are nothing more than the aftermath of an embarrassing love affair of distant relatives and were only taken in out of pity, suddenly having every sign of sibling favoritism make perfect sense."   
"Dead mother and recluse father, nice to meet you," he grinned, offering a hand, which Loki shook, finding himself being unable to resist the elder boy.   
A small kid came whizzing past them, looking determined. He was adorned in tight purple pants and a dark band t-shirt, seemingly indifferent to his predicament. "Already late on the first day, mini-Novak?" Dean hollered   
"Hells yeah! Blame that moose of a brother of yours. I know he's the one that hid my breakfast ice cream."  
"No, that was probably a good samaritan working towards EVERYONE'S SANITY!"  
"DONT MAKE ME SMITE YOU, DEAN-O...OH WAIT YOU'VE GOT A KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR."   
Loki watched as the tips of Dean's ears turned a brilliant glowing red.   
"I already told you it's not like that, you little prankster, would you knock it off."   
The boy merely winked in return before turning into his classroom.  
After the initial silence, Loki found his voice, "Well he's..."  
"Odd? Welcome to this school, you get used to it."   
"So what was he talking about, if you don't mind my asking."   
"Nothing important," he responded gruffly, "He thinks that his brother Castiel and I are involved in some secret love affair. That's just how Gabriel's mind works."   
"Are you?"  
"Oh gosh no...he's just my friend. You'll meet him this hour, he'll be the one in the trench-coat looking uncomfortable."  
~~~~~  
Of course in a mythology class, having a name in direct relation to Norse Myth doesn't quite dictate blending in, especially since he was more like the legend than he cared to reveal at the moment. But he did let everyone have a good-natured laugh about it. He was used to it. His pseudo-family were all mythologically named, so it was in his nature to play along and subconsciously plot revenge. Thankfully, he was saved by the looming presence, Castiel. He was easily identified by Dean's description as he had spent the first half of class looking like he wasn't sure he was in the right place. Castiel was an anglo-Christian angel name. Maybe not quite as bad as "Loki" but at least there was shield that was much more blunt in his awkwardness. Mr. Bishop seemed quite into his lesson, not even noticing or at least not caring, when seats were changed around so that Dean was by Cas and the boy he'd introduced as his brother, Sam. Though he did take casual notes, Loki was left mainly to observe the trio. There was something there that they weren't realizing and he couldn't quite put his finger on it  
~~~~  
Dean walked with Loki to their next class, Government with Mr. Holmes, elder brother of Tony's friends and John's crush. Dean explained that Sherlock only took the class because of John and to make fun of his brother. He also explained that Balthazar Novak was one of the worst roommates, heightened only by his persistence that Dean and Cas were together.  
"He's insane, honestly. All of his brothers are I have no idea how-"  
"BROTHER!!!"  
Loki froze as his not-brother tripped over chairs to reach him.  
"Thor, you great oaf, how many times do I have to tell you......"  
"I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS AS WELL. I SEE YOU HAVE MET DEAN FROM PRECALCULUS." Thor enveloped the skinny boy with arms as thick as the shool-issued mattresses.  
"Thor, you imbicile, put me down!"  
"Mr. Odinson, if you would please return your brother to the ground, I would like to begin my class." Loki turned red as Mr. Holmes addressed Thor. With a puppy-that-has-been-kicked look to rival that of an actual puppy, Thor released Loki and sat in a chair next to a blonde with features similar to John's and....... oh gods no.  
Loki rushed to a seat on the other side of John, across the room from Thor and. He barely recognized Sherlock from earlier on John's other side regarding him with an appreciative look.  
How could it have gotten so bad as this? Not only did he have to deal with him in gym, but now Tony Stark was in his Government class as well?  
"Mr. Odinson."  
Loki looked up. "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"  
Mr. Holmes (ginger and on the heavier side, Loki noticed) rolled his eyes and asked, "What form of government works best?"  
"One headed by a single ruler."  
"Interesting. Explain."  
All eyes were on Loki as he held the instructors eye contact. "Historically speaking, the human race craves subjugation. It's the only reason government exists, to rule."  
"So you propose a dictatorship?"  
"No, sir. Just a single ruler."  
"A monarchy then."  
"No, just a ruler, an immortal ruler."  
"Interesting. Would you like to refute, Mr. Stark?"  
"As always, I am quite pleased to accept an argument," Tony grinned,"I think if you put one person in charge, their mind would inevitably crazed with the power and they would stop thinking over the people they're rule. Everyone would become a pawn to the leader's devices. One with enough drive to conquer a planet would have wanted power for a long time. And what does that suggest? That whoever it is has no control over themselves. Once they gain power over people it wouldn't be easily refuted, and they would end up making poor choices that would lead to destruction and downfall."   
"It would be better than leaving people to make their own choices. At least with one direct goal in sight, not everyone would be so caught up in the politics and trying to get exactly what they want. One person would have one thing they were working towards and could move forward as a collective to improve the situation. There is no way to know that it'll be solely bad choices. Maybe they're just sick of all the hidden agendas, the lies, the deciet... Maybe they want no one to have to be shadowed from the truth? Maybe they realize that by showing everyone the honest reality of everything, a lot less hearts will be broken as hard when not everything is as it should be," Loki could feel his facade slipping.  
"Hey, kid, ever think that maybe some people need the lies? That their whole foundation is held together by the fact that they think maybe they're contributing to the world instead of just letting all the choices go to the head of some egomaniac!" Stark was near-screaming back.   
He couldn't control himself anymore. His emotions were on the table, he had just humiliated himself in front of everyone in the class (likely it would spread to the rest of the school if this was like any other school), and he couldn't deal with those words after this summer.   
"Not the best choice of words," he could hear the dark-haired younger Holmes saying.  
Loki barreled out of the classroom.


	2. Jack Harkness

Chapter 2- Jack Harkness- Sophomore  
/In an algebra class, in a very dull place, one hero will rise from the/-  
"Jack. I dont remember how to do 6."  
Jack rolled his eyes at the mini-Novak. "Ask John, im not a math wizz." Truthfully, he was. He had finished the pre-test 5 minutes ago and was trying hard not to watch the movements of this year's hottie, er.... exchange student.  
"Smith doesn't know either!"  
"Then figure it out on your own, Novak!" He growled lowly, so that Mr. Francis wouldn't hear them. He only had to make it to lunch and then her could see that cute little freshman he was rooming with. Oh. And JJ. Yeah, his best friend was important too.  
To be honest, he didn’t even know how he managed to survive the rigor of this school, considering he had pretty much cheated his way in. Smart rich kids gave him much more of a challenge in his scamming business (for the ones he didn’t like), people to be friends with because many of them needed it just as much as him (for the ones he did like), and to ogle at well-dressed attractive beasts (which was pretty much everyone). So he stared a bit and flirted some more and struggled his way through supremely advanced classes. But it was pretty worth it, especially with the number of foreign exchange kids this boarding school attracted. England, Russia, and Spain from what he’d seen so far. Of all people though, sitting next to the youngest Novak during his worst class was not ideal. Even though he was far too serious, at least Cas got his work done and was easy to cheat off (even though Jack didn’t pass this class last year, so maybe he was getting screwed over Hence why he was here again this year). Gabe, however, tried to cheat off of him. So now he was actually going to have to learn instead of gazing at the fine specimens in his class, even if most of them were freshman. Even mini-Novak wasn’t too bad. But no. Now he was actually expected to learn algebra.   
He couldn't run fast enough out of the classroom. No algebra for two days! He ran down to the lunch room, nearly running over his intended target.  
"Hey!" He ruffled JJ's hair. "How was Calculus?"  
"What? Oh. We didn't do much math. Dr. Bishop was zoned again. So Cas and I caught up. Maxy and Bruce chatted it up with science. The ushe. Algebra?"  
"Boring! Mini-Novak actually expects me to have the answers. Crazy, right?" Jack waved his arms around energetically. He and JJ had reached the cafeteria and were headed to their designated table.  
"Yeah, crazy...."  
"Hey, dude, you lookin for someone?"  
"Loki. I don't see him. There's the Winchesters, but no Lokes." JJ's brow creased. He took off towards Dean and Jack rushed to prevent the disaster he knew was going to come.  
"JJ, listen, dude. I'm sure Loki just went to the bathroom or something!"  
"Oh, are you talking about the freshman with the identity crisis that was unknowingly verbally harassed by Stark in government. He ran out during class and hasn't returned," the young Holmes said as he strolled, "Likely he's at the bus station outside of campus. He seemed to figure that he was hearing his life mocked, of course I know why but I've been told countless to not reveal it, but yes, bus station."   
"Thanks, genius," JJ told him as he, Jack, Dean, and surprisingly Gabriel, took off in the direction of the station.   
Passing Stark on the way, Jack and JJ both took a flick at the side of his head, not stopping long enough for confrontation. "Thanks a lot, asshole," Jack called back as they kept running.   
They ran, why, well, Jack was sure it had something to do wih JJ's protective nature. He had seen it in action with Maxy Fallen. He was positive they had something going but hey, he wasn't going to say anything. Angry JJ could make a dinosaur piss himself.  
"LOKI!!!" JJ was screaming, taking corners so tight that he was tripping over himself but never slowed down. The bus station came into view and the four increased their speed. "LOKI!"  
Loki looked up, his face teary as JJ slammed into him with full force. "JJ? Dean? Jack?" He looked as confused as possible.  
JJ had already gone into "Mother mode" (not that Jack would admit he called it that). "OhmygodsLokiareyouokayiwassoworrriedwhenyoudidntshowforlunchandDeansaidhehadntseenyouandthenSherlocktoldusyouwerehereandimsorryishould havewarnedyouthatStarkisanass."  
Dean clapped Loki on the back. "You had us all worred there, Odinson."  
Loki flinched at the use of his last name.  
"I can assure that I am nothing worth worrying about. I just simply cannot handle situations appropriately, as I have been told countless times. You may all go now. It was nice to meet you, but I must leave. Don't blame the boy, he doesn't know what he did. I just can't handle this all. I came here to get away and yet he still follows like I'm worth his time and I can't deal with it, okay. Let go of me, JJ."   
"No way in hell, kid, you're not getting away that easy. Just come back to school. The only thing left today is band. You'll be in front. He'll be in back. We'll keep you separated, and then we can go back to the dorm and I can show you embarrassing photos of Jack and John from karaoke night, okay?"  
"HEY! You said you got rid of those." Jack protested from the background.   
"I made copies, now shut up you," JJ replied, before turning back to Loki.   
"I just don't understand," the swollen-eyed boy told her, "Why do you even want me around? I shouldn't even exist."  
"Stop it," JJ said, "You're lovely. You've been through some crap, I get it. But we want to be your friends. So think rationally and come back to class."  
Loki nodded silently and allowed JJ Harrison to lead him back on to campus, openly wary. Jack was once against awed by how well JJ could comfort and understand someone else. At least this mission was a success.


	3. Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes- Freshman

"Yes, brilliant, brother. An unstable student runs out of your classroom and you find it fit to simply continue on with the lesson. Not that you would be very useful in any crisis, insufferable twat..."  
It was free period, so Sherlock and Tony were using it, like they had last year when Sherlock was merely a prospective student, to get their things and get to class before anyone, so they were on their way to the dorm room where the instruments were currently.  
"Never mind your fucking brother, I just humiliated someone on their first day. I feel like crap...letting my own issues get in the way like that. Do you think he'll let me apologize?"  
"Empathy, what an annoying human characteristic. I think you should be far more worried about the statistical likelihood that JJ is going to murder you."  
"Shit," he declared, as he swung his trumpet case over his shoulder and the boys simultaneously started to leave their dorm room. "I hadn't even considered that. He has latched on to that kid like a virus."  
"Though your murder would make for a rather dull case. I'd rather have something interesting...like my brother."  
"Oh, come off it you prick, I have bigger concerns."  
"Like watching you wallow? No thank you, I'd rather be in algebra with the idiots."  
"Seriously, why are we, what's the word..."  
"Friends? I don't know. Likely due to the fact that you have the capability to hold an intelligent conversation without drooling on your shirt."  
"You don't seem to mind when Watson does it," Tony leered.  
"Shut up. I thought we were discussing how you completely pulled an Anderson."  
"Don't you dare put me on his level. What was the kid's problem anyway?"  
"He found out this summer that, in accordance to his moving away, he was adopted to this family because no one else would take him, likely there was a love affair overseas, and that he should feel lucky he wasn't dead, his fathers words, no love lost there. Feeling powerless and useless, he tries to sever all ties but upon seeing someone who is not truly family yet acts as if they are makes him feel even more rejected and useless, so in conclusion, you said secrets deserve to be hidden and it sounded like you were brushing away his pain as pointless because of your bloody daddy issues. Not to mention he fancies you."  
"WHAT?"  
"No, forget I said that, there's not enough evidence, probably wrong, I usually get one thing or another wrong." He saw a group pass by, all glaring at Stark. Likely those that had chased after the runaway.  
"That was some pretty rotten crap you pulled there," JJ hissed at him.  
From the center of the group, Sherlock and Tony heard a small voice say, "I told you not to do anything to him. I'm okay. Really." They kept walking but Tony reached out and caught the boy's wrist after his state of shock had worn off, pulling him face to face.  
Tony was alarmed at the kid's red-stained eyes. "I'm sorry," he said to Loki, "Really, I didn't mean to hurt you, okay?"  
"It's fine...I swear, I'll be fine, I'm not angry with you." the boy said with a quiet voice, pulling away quickly, running to class with his instrument case in tow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock had to admit, the elder Winchester brother had quite the punch to him. He stood by quietly as another, Harkness, by all accounts, dragged Winchester away from the now-bleeding Tony  
"Yo, Deanie-Beanie, knock it off and get to class. Our first trumpet has to be able to play, damn it, and he can't if his face is swollen, don't make me beat you with my mallet, I swear on Maxy I will!" JJ called out, running back from where he had been checking on his friend, just in time to witness the blow out between the boys. It was confusing, for even though they were shook up, Sherlock's friend had apologized and it seemed the young Odinson boy had no qualms against him. Then again, Dean being protective and prone to violence, Sherlock had figured that out from the beginning with one glance at the little brother. Jack and Dean went scurrying into the band room, even though free period wasn't over for another ten minutes.   
"And you, Stark, stop laying there like a child and go see Nurse Chapel. Just because you're in pain doesn't mean I can't make it worse. Seriously, do I have to do everything around here!?"  
Sherlock wandered into the band room soon after so that he could begin tuning before the idiots caused a ruckus. From his position on first violin, he could overhear the hushed whispers from the percussion section that was Dean and JJ.   
"Damn it Dean, you can't get into anymore fights, it's a death wish! Do you know how close you are to getting kicked out?" JJ was whisper-yelling at him intently, each word punctuated by the strike of her mallet. "You can't do this to me, you can't do this to Sam. I know it's what you saw, but being either drunk or violent or both is not what you should do. This sick idolatry of that bastard needs to stop-"  
"Stop talking about my dad that way, JJ, I swear..."   
"It's not an insult Dean, you came here because ever since your mom died in that fire he's been beating you guys up, that's why you came here, to get Sam away from that, and you know if you go back, he'll come with you and that sick cycle will begin all over again. I can't see you go back to him and I can't see you become him. You're too good for that."  
"Would you SHUT UP JJ?"   
"Dean Winchester, you listen to me-"  
"NO!" he pointedly turned away and began tuning the timpani.   
"Fine, don't, see if you get any of the good parts. You'll be on finger cymbals for the rest of your damn life, Winchester." She walked up behind him, and leaned in, her mouth next to his ear.   
"What, are you Cas now or something?"  
"Y'know, I'd probably laugh if I wasn't so pissed off at you. You act like at least it was for the greater good, but let me tell you something, the last thing that boy wanted was a scene and you caused one. At least when Stark upset him, he didn't know what he was doing."  
JJ was silent when the director, Peter Bishop, called the class to attention. Silent when he asked if anyone knew where their first trumpet, Tony Stark was. Silent despite all the begging looks Dean gave him over their equipment.   
It must be truly terrifying, Sherlock thought, to be the friend of JJ Harrison.   
~~~~~~~  
Sherlock did not see the point in a foreign language class. He and his arse of a brother had been raised on three languages and, seeing as his sociopathic tendencies prevented people from interacting with him, he doubted he would even need the English language. But the class was mandatory and he couldn't wait to show Mycroft up in French.  
And then JJ and Loki walked in. Tony had still not returned from the nurse, but Sherlock suspected he had retired to the dorm room. JJ had a closed off stance, Loki hiding in his shadow. He had never tried to deduce JJ Harrison, but now seemed as good a time as any.  
JJ was skinny, even by his standards, and of reasonable intelligence. He knew he hung out with John Watson (a thought track for another time). JJ had family issues as well, identified with Loki's self-hate. Orphaned, one sibling. Older, didn't get along, possible abuse. It explained JJ's likeliness to latch on to someone, Maxine Fallen being last year's "project". Beyond that thought....... JJ was exceptionally good at hiding something and Sherlock would figure out what it was if it was going to kill him. Figuratively, of course.  
"Hello, Sherlock," Castiel Novak slid in beside him. This had most likely been planned by his brother. What to do for seating arrangements? How about putting the two most socially uncomfortable people in the world right next to each other and make them speak in a foreign language.   
Sherlock's deductive state was broken now, for Cas was a wall when it came to deductions. He saw only what everyone saw, that he was shy and awkward and dependent on Winchester and a bunch of other obvious things regarding the boy's life. However, he also saw that Cas was sad, something no one else seemed to realize, which seemed very obvious to him.   
"Hello, Castiel." Sherlock gave the boy a curt nod.  
"I have a question...Has something happened to Dean? He's being very brooding at he isn't usually like that towards me."   
"He got into a fight and JJ is upset. That's pretty much all you need to know."  
"Ah, merde!" the boy declared. "That again!" Sherlock would have offered comfort if he knew how to. Cas looked like someone had just stolen his lunch money and his puppy at the same time.   
"Language, Monsieur Novak."   
"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Holmes" Cas responded effortlessly in French. Sherlock merely glared at his brother to leave, it was bad enough being in the same room as him.   
"Professor Holmes tested my fluency and said I should sit with you two," Loki came up and sat next to Sherlock. "Today has just been the worst day, but at least I have a solo this coming concert."   
"But of course! Bishop's thrilled he finally has an oboe player!"  
"You are quite good, Loki, I wish you the best of luck," Cas told him, looking at him with earnest honest.   
"Thanks, Castiel."  
"En Français," Mycroft Holmes told the group as he approached them, eyes fixated on Sherlock.  
Sherlock merely smirked at him, "Comment dit on 'piss off Mycroft' en français, mon frère."  
Mycroft, seemingly not in the mood to deal with it, leaned over to Sherlock, saying "Get creative, brother dear, you've known that one since you were four."   
After class, everyone was dismissed back to the dorms to prepare dinner for themselves. Life skills, the administrator called it. Lazy was the proper term in Sherlock's opinion.   
For some reason, Loki was walking beside him. "How do you do it?" The younger boy asked him.  
"What?"  
"How do you keep yourself from feeling anything? Because evidently I suck at it." It was obvious that he was referring to the earlier incident and clearly was embarrassed despite the fact that it wasn't his fault.   
"You mean Mycroft? I can do what I please around him. He's afraid to punish me because the last time he did, I used his credit card to have manure delivered to his office and I burnt his favorite umbrella in an experiment. Anything else, and I have emotions well enough, I just don't show them for safety's sake. If anyone knew my emotions, it would become hellish for me." Sherlock's gaze turned slowly from Loki to where boys had started kicking a ball around. More specifically, to John Watson. Realizing his company, he shot his eyes forward. No one needed to know about /that/.   
"Do you know him well?"  
"Who?"  
Loki seemed to contemplate his answer. "Okay, I need to know about a lot of people. JJ says you're some sort of genius. I think you can help. Do you know John Watson?"  
"Barely." /That/ must not been seen by others who does this little freshman think he is?  
"I'm rooming with him and while I believe JJ can frighten anyone, I just want to know if I have to watch myself around him."  
"No, John Watson is one of the..... more.... moral people here, albeit ordinary and therefore, dull."  
"You're buckets of fun," Loki said sarcastically. "I should go before JJ freaks out again. Honestly, its like he's my mother."  
Sherlock barely stopped, though his mind was racing a mile a minute. Could it be that simple? How could he have missed that?  
"Oh right. Umm.... see you..... around?" That was a parting right? Right. Sherlock stalked off to his room, he had thinking to do, and needed cigarettes.  
What he really needed was drugs, but he'd promised himself he'd stop. He hadn't brought any with, but at the same time, he had forgotten how bad the aching in his gut got, a combination of withdrawal and once again being in the presence of John. But that wasn't important now, not at all. He was on to something about JJ. Could it be that he was-- no that was ridiculous- POSSIBLE THOUGH! It was unlikely but possible, maybe he'd been missing it all along! It was quite ridiculous a notion...but once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, and that meant that JJ was-  
And then someone gripped his ear and started pulling...what was Lestrade doing?


	4. John Watson

John Watson- Sophomore

 

As John walked back to his dorm, he prepared himself for the worst. JJ had probably murdered Jack for hitting on Loki, then called in Sherlock to solve the-  
/Don't be stupid, John. That's too mundane for Sherlock./ Oh great, now he even knew what Sherlock considered mundane. That wasn't weird, right? They were sort of friends. Right?  
John shook his head and tentatively opened the door.  
"I hope you brought back dinner, Watson, because Jack got sidetracked on his way to pick up Chinese," JJ halted on his way to the restroom. "Hope that's alright."  
"Oh yeah, Chinese is great. Great."  
Loki looked up momentarily from his book but returned with no questions.  
"God, why do we even trust him with our food. Honestly! That man'll hump anything with a heart beat within fifty miles!" JJ was still complaining from the bathroom.  
"Oi, you didn't complain last year when he-"  
"HEY! Watson, there are little ears about."  
Loki simply rolled his eyes. How did the kid put up with this?  
"How long?"  
"I've been here an hour. Probably more though. She and Dean had problems in Band."  
"PROBLEMS?" JJ raged out, an unmistakably Jack hair-gel bottle in hand, "Dean's /problem/ is that the little shit doesn't appreciate that I'm trying not to get him expelled! I've dealt with Fury before, that man eats a shitload of nails for breakfast."  
John leaned over to Loki, "Jim Kirk. He caught him hitting on Maxine Fallen and punched the living daylights outta 'im."  
"Don't you dare say he didn't deserve it, Watson. That prick could tell it wasn't wanted."  
Loki didn't even raise an eyebrow while JJ threw all of Jack's hair products in the rubbish bin.  
"Let's see how the asshole takes it when his hair products prevent him from takin' it up the ass."  
Loki's ears turned red, but John said nothing. He would not say a word, and certainly not about a certain lanky asshole genius. Not a word.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If John noticed the fact that Dean wasn't in his usual place at breakfast, he certainly didn't say it. Ever since last night, no one had really said much of anything. Loki was at the corner of the table, in a fetal position with a hardcover of War of the Worlds, and JJ was sat in a position in which he could glare at everyone, and in fact, did. John's little thought process was overwhelmed by the thing that everyone was thinking: What was going to happen to Dean? John knew the numbers. Dean was at the beginning of his senior year with nine assaults on record and though no one knew the exact words said, Fury had made clear that he wouldn't tolerate any more of Dean's violence. It seemed like they were scared to kick him out but feared they'd have no choice. He was here on an academic scholarship and merit, but lately, John shuddered to think, Dean just didn't seem to care anymore, and he certainly couldn't control his anger, especially when he had deemed it protective, and the school was running out of options to help him. Dean's friends, John himself included, had been trying to help for so long, and now the consequences loomed over them like so many ice-cold water balloons filled to burst, like even the slightest noise would set them off. Today, everyone was like Jack's hair after JJ's most recent flipout. Quiet and flat and scared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John had seen JJ at his scariest, and at his worst. So, he decided that it would be a good idea to try to cool him off in World Studies before they both had to deal wih Stark in Chemistry next hour. Jack had Loki's back for now, they had the same class.  
"Listen, JJ, I know you try to help but sometimes-"  
"I can be a real ass about it, I know, Watson, I know. Don't try to guilt me with your accent."  
"JJ, you know I consider you all family, and that means you can't fly off the handle like this!"  
JJ sighed. "John, do you know why I latch on to poor, shy freshmen?"  
John raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
"Because," his friend closed his eyes and paused, choosing careful words. "Because I look at them, and I see a younger me."  
"What?"  
"I didn't have support, John. I know you might think I'm a badass of badassery but I used to be...... teased. No one stood up for me. Not even my family, John. Now do you see?"  
John did. He really did. It was the reason he had tried out for the school's military training program. He had a sister at home, older, but she and their father needed a strong force to stop their drinking.  
"Misters Watson and Harrison. If you would be so kind as to pay attention."  
"Sorry, Mr. Bishop."  
World Studies with Bishop was an interesting class, everybody knew that, considering that the professor had himself seen the world and knew what the textbooks didn't say about pretty much everywhere. That being said, it was hard to focus with JJ grimacing all class, looking like he was preparing an attack. He tried looking elsewhere, but if he looked in another direction, there was kicked puppy Odinson, Maxine who hadn't said two words to him (well, she spoke in sign language, but still, the two weren't close), some of the clique that hung with the Smith boys, and others he didn't really know despite that fact that he had seen some of their faces last year.   
So he worked with Gabriel for the rest of class on their webquest, subconsciously thinking of what JJ had told him. Personally, John had been accepted into most social circles fairly quickly, but he hadn't even considered that someone as closed off and abrasive as JJ from freshman year could have been completely alone.   
He walked over to the science wing next, standing side by side with JJ and trying to be comforting. When they got to the classroom, the first thing they noticed were lab partners written on the board. Oh shit.   
/Loki Odinson and Tony Stark/  
John's eyes darted down to his name to check his partner, then up for JJ's. He had Bruce Banner, science genius, and JJ had Rory Williams, of decent intelligence. Another quick glance to JJ confirmed that he was angry.  
"JJ, come on it's not that bad. Loki can handle his own."  
"That's not what im mad about, Watson. Your /boyfriend/ is Maxy's lab partner. I swear if he does any of his usual assholery-"  
John tuned out. Sherlock was in this class? Of course he would be. He loves Chemistry! Oh well great Watson, now you have to deal with watching Sherlock work. At least you have the cover of watching out for Maxy......  
He knew from upperclassman that this class that chemistry got really bloody difficult, but right now they were beginning with a simple flame test. He and his partner worked sufficiently with pleasant conversation, but during the course of the lab, he kept feeling his eyes drift over to Sherlock and Maxine, a partnership with an interesting development.   
/I'm not an idiot Sherlock Holmes, believe it or not. I have an IQ that rivals your, so how about you stop being a bratty little asshole and stop trying to set me on fire. It isn't going to make me leave./ And thus, they worked peacefully in the corner with John and JJ's confused and skeptical eyes.


	5. Maxine Fallen

Maxine Fallen- Sophomore

She knew what it looked like to anyone. That she was being inconsiderate. But honestly, Sherlock was trying to set her on fire. And if there was anything she had learned from Gean, it was that she could be meek and still hold her ground.  
Maxy Fallen took no crap (a side effect of being best friends with a badass like Gean). She was one of the two girls in Outdoor Ed, and as smart as the likes of Tony Stark or Sherlock Holmes. She was meek, sure, but she could defend herself. Which was why she was flipping out to herself. She knew Gean would do something stupid, possibly confront Sherlock. But that would put her in danger of someone less trustworthy knowing. So Maxy had no choice. She diverted Gean away from following Sherlock to Geometry and took her to the next class, which they also shared.  
/Honestly, I'm fine. He's actually quite pleasant./  
"Maxy, I won't let him get away with that."  
/He didn't. I got him, and I think we have an understanding./  
"Alright, but let me know if something happens, okay?" Across the classroom, someone called out to Gean. "Text me tonight, okay?" Geanette told her best friend before rushing off.

/In what way did we think Honors Gym was a good plan. We could be doing math right now. MATH./   
"And that's why we're in gym, Maxy, math sucks," Gean called, even though she was right next to me. Her face was covered in mud from when she fell on the obstacle course earlier.   
/You're a moron Gean. Math is far superior to this disgusting 'physical activity'. I'm not cleaning you off when we get back to the dorms this time, by the way. You can get your own caked dirt off./ I wiped the sweat off my face. Gean should consider herself lucky she can speak because running and signing at the same time is insane. How did I agree to this? Probably because without this class, Gean's aggres  
sion would go through the roof without any place to burn it off. But seriously. I HATE athletics. At least we were beating Kirk, but that was mainly because Gean had tied him to a tree.  
"Hey! At least this way you have a free soil sample for forensics!" Gean yelled, smiling just as they caught up to the next slowest person.  
~~~~~  
Cleaned off an hour and a half later, Gean was complaining, yet again.  
"I mean seriously, who did I let convince me Buisness and Economics was a good idea."  
/That would be your dad, I believe./  
"That's the last time I listen to him! At least Jack can keep me entertained." She grew serious, her face becoming similar to the one she uses whenever Gean talks of Kirk, an annoyed 'I want you gone' face. "If Holmes pulls any more crap..."  
/I'm sure he's adequately terrified of you. Stop looking for reasons to hurt him. You know he'll figure it out eventually. And don't go talking smack about Professor Bell, he's a genius./  
She huffed, "Update your lexicon, ya nerd." Maxy knew Gean hated when she couldn't harass the boys.  
~~~~~~~  
Forensics class was always something Maxy looked forward to. It mixed her favorite things: science, cleverness, and winning. Usually she was the one who won by solving the case first, and the professor, Ms. Farnsworth, always loved her and her quirky eagerness. Gean had walked into her business class already and Maxy was about to turn into forensics when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Before going on the offensive, she turned to see who it was. She was surprised to find it was the younger Winchester.  
/Hello?/ she quirked an eyebrow at him, and he smiled back. At least he had a basic understanding of what she was saying.   
"I just wanted to say good game in Outdoor Ed today, you really gave me a run for my money...even though 'it's not a competition'." Maxy giggled and shook the offered hand.   
/To you as well, its nice to have someone who can keep up./ She winked at him in a surprising show of social boldness.   
"Well, I've got to get off to Culinary, see ya, Fallen."   
He ran off, and she turned into the ultimate class.  
Unfortunately, it also meant dealing with idiots who had no idea how to properly handle a crime scene, I.e. Phillip Anderson. She was early, a benefit of having to keep up with Gean's speed-walking, which meant she had a full 4-minute head start on the other students. Ms. Farnsworth had set up a scene in the middle of the classroom, with six data analysis stations set up at the lab tables. A chalk-outline person sat smack dab in the middle of chaos that passed for a crime scene. She was the first to collect data.  
Halfway through class, she presented her findings and conclusions. At the same time, Sherlock Holmes reached the same conclusion, his evidence smacking against Maxy's on the top of the desk.  
"Fine job, you two. Both of your conclusions were correct." Ms. Farnsworth smiled brightly.  
On her way back to her designated post-conclusion, wait-for-end-of-class spot, she heard Sherlock say "Not bad, Fallen." She turned to see him offering a sly, cocky smile   
She turned around. /Not too bad yourself, Holmes./ She couldn't tell if the excited rush was simply from the newly solved case.


	6. Tony Stark

Tony Stark- Sophomore  
"Yo, Holmes, what are we doing for food!" It was a vain attempt on Tony's part, especially since he was face down on his top bunk bed, looking down at Sherlock who was staring dead-eyed back up at him.  
Twenty minutes, Sherlock acknowledged he had spoken, "I thought Smith always got us food."  
"Yeah, well he and his brothers are going out to eat tonight, and Kirk is God knows where, so it looks like we're on our own. Can't you get it?"  
"I'm thinking." And such was Sherlock's excuse to never do anything ever.  
"And so am I!"  
"I know, can you cut you it out, you're rather loud, and I'm processing multiple complex things"  
"Ugh, I don't want to make food." Tony groaned, curling up under his blankets.  
"Then don't eat. It works for me."  
"But I want food!"  
"Then go to the dorm kitchen and see if someone will pity you. Now. Shut. Up."  
Tony was tempted to roll off the bed like he did at home, before he remembered how high up he was, then slowly meandered down the ladder.  
Scraggle-haired and bleary-eyed, he slowly walked to the kitchen with the hopes he could bum off someone. But when he got there, there was only one person sitting there. Loki Odinson. Oh shitshitshitshit of all the times to look god-awful.  
"Um, hi." The boy offered shyly, "I made this in culinary today, if you want you can have some."  
"Uh, yeah, that'd be great."  
Loki pushed some kind of seasoned pasta to the middle of the table, passing Tony a plastic fork. He started eating slowly with him. Damn, it was really good!  
"It's nice to be able to talk to you without, y'know-"  
"Other people?" Tony offered.  
"Yeah," Loki nodded, "So, hello." The boys grinned at each other.  
"Hello," Tony responded, giving a little wave,"So, we're okay, right?"  
"Yeah," he whispered back, and it could have just been the temperature of the room, but the boy's face was a bit red, "We should do this every night."  
"I'd like that, Loki."  
There was awkward silence, punctuated by Tony's pasta slurping. He didn't want to think about how coincidental it was that Loki just happened to have pasta.  
"I really am sorry about the other day. I didn't realize how much of a jerk I was until Sherlock pointed it out to me."  
"His ability to get a read on people at a glance is disconcerting, yet still interesting. I would like to know how he does it."  
Tony shrugged. "I have no idea how. Mostly he just sits around thinking. I think he's bullshitting me."  
"My roomates think he's a genius," Loki remarked, "JJ trusts his word."  
"And you trust JJ?"  
Loki's brow creased and /god damn it Tony now is not the time to hit on the cute freshmen, JJ will flay you/.  
“He’s given me no reason not to, and without him and John on the first day, I wouldn’t be here, so I guess I owe him my trust.”  
Tony nodded back at him, feeling tongue-tied for his first time in forever. This was just the beginning of something good, and he would have to watch what he said, because he knew from experience that there would be consequences to the wrong words.  
“So, I’m hoping your second day was better than your first?”  
“Oh, definitely,” he gave a small smile, “And your company has made it all the better. Hey, I think Harkness left a liter of cola in the fridge. Want to indulge?”  
“Sounds wonderful.”  
Loki all but scampered over to the counter, pulled out two glasses and poured the drinks, and Tony found himself staring at the tight skinny-jeans and the place where the boy’s shirt rose and left some near-white exposed skin. He shot his eyes away as Loki returned to the table with the beverages. The last thing he needed was to embarrass this newfound friend with unwelcome advances.  
“Here,” Loki smiled open and friendly at him as he handed Tony the drink. They chatted amiably late into the night, before Loki gave a huge yawn, then covered his mouth, embarrassed, “Well, I guess I’d better be going to bed now.”  
“G’night,” Tony stood up to walk back to his own room, being hit with a wave of exhaustion. He hadn’t realized how tired he was as the hours of conversation passed by. Either that or he didn't really care.  
He trudged back to his room, grunting at Sherlock laying on his bed in the Exact. Same. Position as hours before, thinking of the absurdity of his friends sleeping habits. He ignored his other roommates, the middle Smith and one of Harkness's buddies.  
The ceiling was great for thinking, mainly because he could look at it from his bed and just think. He thought about Loki and his skinny jeans, and immediately saw JJ kick his ass.  
Tony hadn't had much interaction with JJ mono-y-mono, but he had seen the boy punch the shit out of Jim Kirk for hitting on a friend. The bloody nose alone was enough to scare the shit out of him. Needless to say, while he respected JJ to a fault, Tony couldn't help but draw a parallel. Where he used sarcasm and wit to protect the things he loved, JJ used brute force and threats. Which begged the question, why did he latch on to Loki so soon?  
Which only brought him back to Loki's fine ass in those jeans.  
He was sooooo fucked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, he was once again walking to breakfast with Sherlock when Loki came running up to him, bright-eyed and grinning. “Hey, do you want to come sit with us, Tony? Sherlock can too. I already asked JJ and them and they said it's okay.” He saw Sherlock’s terrified expression, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
The three returned to where JJ, Jack, Maxy and John were sitting, and settled down. Tony was vivified with how animated the table was, what with Jack’s overwhelming perviness, JJ’s tough but fun exterior, and John’s warm pleasantness. Loki, of course, was his primary focus, as the boy engaged him in every single possible topic. Despite the fact that Tony knew he had only gotten a few hours’ sleep due to the fact that he had been woken up by a certain roommate playing his violin at three AM, he was certainly not feeling tired as they conversed. Loki’s friends looked a bit surprised for some reason, and one glance at Sherlock made it obvious he was uncomfortable. But of course. He had ended up sitting right next to his boy-wonder crush John Watson. And as for Tony, he was next to his crush, too. The difference is that he hadn’t spent a year pining over the boy like Sherlock denied tooth and nail he had while he was a prospective eighth grade student. Instead, he was somehow letting things progress naturally. Right now they were entering friendship, and maybe someday they could have it be something else. Maybe. He wasn't going to get his hopes up that the stunning specimen of Loki would be going that way, let alone interested. As Loki continued talking with great enthusiasm, Tony repeated in his head /It’s just a stupid little crush, that’s all it is, a silly crush./ It was a lie and Tony knew that, but it was keeping Tony from admitting that he would end up hurting him, that he had a whole ton of baggage that no one needed to deal with, let alone someone with their own problems. Plus, the kid was under protection of some of the mightiest people in the school.  
As the period was ending, JJ whispered in his ear, ”I don’t know what you did Stark, but he didn't even bring a book with him this morning. "  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony lied. His face was his pride and joy, he couldn't have JJ messing it up.  
"Don't gove me that bullshit Stark. Something happened, and while I'm glad Loki seems happy, your reputation precedes you." JJ was giving him a steely look that promised death. "Hurt him again, and we'll find out just how your face looks with my fist in it."  
Tony gulped. /Okay, number one thing we weren't supposed to do just became number one thing to remember./ "I certainly don't intend to," he replied with as much bravado as he could muster.


	7. Geanette Harrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, like JJ and Maxy, Cry and the other characters from his 'verse that will be appearing later in the story are original characters. They were created by me (littleblackneko, though JJ is a creation of TwoMoonsLite). He and his related characters are from the novel I am writing and hope to publish in the future so it would be GREATLY, GREATLY appreciated if you do not steal them or take credit for them. Like seriously. Mine. Dibs, Sorry for seeming overprotective, but the novel is a majorly huge deal to me. These are my babies so please respect that, and if anyone sees the thievery of these characters, please let me know because they mean a whole heck of a lot to me and I do intend to publish them, so until, hopefully, that dream comes true, do not write with Cry, Max, and Kat. I'm sure none of you lovelies would but I'm really worried about it, so I figured I'd mention it here. Ta darlings, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Fandom High/

Geanette Harrison- Sophomore  
/It is too damn hard to keep a secret in this school./  
Gean was currently walking to Calculus class with Maxy and Castiel. She tried not to look conspicuous as she glared daggers at Tony Stark. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way.  
Then again, most people rubbed her the wrong way, due to her secret. So far, the people who knew stood at a whopping 2.5: Maxy, her mom, and maybe possibly Sherlock Holmes. She /really/ hoped Sherlock didn't know. The kid was a total gossip.  
It was hard sometimes pretending she was a guy, but JJ Harrison had almost become a part of her. Plus it gave her an excuse to punch people. Speaking of.......  
"So, how are we gonna keep Deano with us?"  
/What do you mean?/ Maxy signed.  
"Dean punched Tony Stark two days ago and faces expulsion," Cas explained fluidly.  
"Exactly. Now, how are we keeping Deano from going back home?"  
“I really wish Dean would stop it,” Castiel whispered, kicking at the ground with the tip of his shoe, long coat trailing behind him. “Does he not understand the consequences he faces?” He stared down, attempting to hide his face from the rest of the group. Gean understood that Castiel was scared, and it was occurring to her how very attached the boy was to Dean Winchester. Before Gean had come to the Fury School, long before she had made shy freshman her problem, something had happened between those two, and Dean Winchester had saved Castiel, had become his protector. They had a bond so powerful that Geanette could barely comprehend it. And now, that was all being laid bare, because the protective instinct might be taking Dean back to a place where he was the one in danger. Both of the boys would be left without their personal protector, because in some way Gean couldn’t explain, it seemed as if Castiel had saved Dean too.  
It reminded her of the thing she had going with Maxy. She had punched quite a few people in the name of Maxine Fallen and in turn she had gained her best friend of all time, the only non-blood relative she trusted with her secret.  
The situation was now desperate. If Cas and Dean had a similar bond, then she had to save him. If only there was some way to-  
"THAT'S IT!"  
Maxy and Cas jumped next to her. /What?/  
"I figuerd out how to save Deano!" Gean grabbed her best friend around the middle and swung her around, laughing. "Cassie, baby, you and Deanie-o are from the same hometown, right?"  
"Yes, but I fail to see where you are going wi-"  
"You got any friends back home, Novak?"  
“Well there’s,” he spoke hesitantly, “I do have one, I could always get a hold of Felipe and he'd help in any way he could, I’m sure, but I don’t understand what you are thinking, JJ, can you elaborate? Your plans are usually quite immaculate and I need to know my role in helping Dean."  
Gean grabbed a hold of his elbow and began dragging him to the dorms. "If your buddy Felipe can help us, we can prevent Dean from leaving. He has a video chat, yeah?"  
"Yes. But I still do not understand-"  
"Listen, Cas. If we can prove that Dean would be better off here than at home, then he stays! It's so simple! HOW DID I NOT SEE IT BEFORE?!" Gean shouted to the sky. "After class today, we're video chatting that boy, meet in my room."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cas was efficient, Gean gave him that. It took a total of 15.369 seconds to boot up his laptop and contact Felipe. Gean paced the entire time. "CAAAASSIE!!" The tiny speakers erupted with a slightly Mexican accent.  
"Hello, Felipe I need your-"  
"How many times, Cassie-baby? It's Cry. Like the action. Who's your friend?" Cry tried to view around Cas's head to see Gean.  
She paused in her pacing and leaned down, "JJ Harrison, friend. Pleased to meet you, Felipe-who-likes-to-be-called-Cry."  
Cry's sparkling eyes followed Gean as she resumed her pacing. "I like him," Cry responded giddily.  
"Yes, he is entertaining enough to keep around, but we require your assistance, Cry."  
Cry gave a nod. "Rightio, what can Cry Caldero do for you?"  
"Time is of the essence, Castiel. Can you speak a little faster, maybe?" Gean urged impatiently.  
Cas swatted at her. "I need you to-"  
"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Gean shoved Cas out of the way, "would you at least act like your best friend is about to be expelled?" She turned back to Cry. "We have to prove that John Winchester is a bad dad."  
"Wait, what? This is about Deanie?" Cry's eyes went very wide. "Cas, you should have said something! I'll get right on it!"  
"But we can't be too terrible with it. The Winchester brothers still need their dad. We just need to prove that Dean would be better off here, preferably with digital proof."  
Cry saluted Gean. "Aye aye sir. I'm on it," he called to the off-screen as he logged off, "MAAAAAXIE!"  
Gean looked at Cas in his trench coat over her shoulder. "Well...... he was gay."


	8. Castiel Novak

Castiel Novak- Junior  
Castiel was smiling to himself, he couldn't help it, "You get used to Cry...it's not a problem is it? I mean I know he's a little eccentric, but I trust him." It was a nice flash of home to see Cry again, and he couldn't help but be pleased that the situation with Dean was going to be fixed. It put his mind off of all his own problems that he'd been dealing with lately. It was a little worrisome though, to have the other part of his life and the things that came with it crossing over into school, but there was a bigger problem at hand, and he knew Cry well enough to not tell the others what they had helped each other through. This was his opportunity, though, to find out the opinions of people he was close to.  
"Of course it isn't a problem, he seems like a cool kid." JJ replied easily.  
This put Cas at ease as he stood up suddenly, "I should go tell Dean!" He wasn't usually this open, but he couldn't help it. It seemed like everything was falling in to place.  
He ran down to their dorm, where Dean was sitting in the main room looking defeated, throwing a baseball up at the ceiling over and over. He looked over at Cas, eyes widening marginally, "Hello, smiley..."  
"We figured it out Dean, we're going to get you to be able to stay!"  
Dean dropped his baseball on the next throw, and it bounced somewhere out of view. "You........ what?"  
"It was JJ's idea, but I am 90 percent sure that you will be able to stay here. At school." With me. "With us."  
Dean's face remained impartial. "You have got to be shitting me Cas."  
"I assure you, I am not."  
Dean broke out into a smile and closed the distance between them. Castiel definitely did NOT panic. His friend threw his arms around him in a hug, squeezing the life out of Cas and causing more than a few trench coat buttons to dig into his skin. No words were said, but none had to be.  
"That's great Cas, I have to go tell Sam," Dean almost ran out of the room, shouting for Sam all the way.  
Cas stood in the middle of the room, blinking and replaying the past 2 minutes in his head.  
He drew his fingers up to his neck, noting that yes, indeed, his pulse was racing furiously. Cas knelt on the ground, curling up on his bed, breathing heavily. It wasn't going away, and it was starting to hurt. This wasn't rational, and so many thoughts bombarded him, mainly the thought that it was wrongwrongwrong to feel like this, even though it wasn't rational truth, he couldn't help but feel all the horrible memories that came with it. Dean was staying, and that was /so good/, but it still meant that every day would be spent feeling like this and it was getting much harder. He managed to gain his composure a bit, being able to control his breathing even though his heart was hammering and he was sweltering hot, there was no fixing this. There was nothing but this overwhelming desire and self-hate for being so terribly stupid.  
He thought he heard footsteps in the hall, shouting and laughing. Class must have just ended. That's right, he and JJ skipped Calculus to figure this out. That means it was lunch, or free period. And here Castiel was, having a panic attack on his bedroom floor. He wasn't crying. Yet.  
"Cas? Is that you?" He heard a familiar voice but was so far gone that he couldn't place it until his younger brother's face was in front of him.  
"Gabe."  
"Cas, what happened?"  
/I hugged Dean. JJ is an ass but still a genius. I skipped class for the first time in ever. I miss home. I miss Cry and Max and everyone. I don't know anyone here. I'm so lost. I feel wrong./  
"Hang on, Cas. It'll be okay, let me go get Balthazar."  
Cas shoots out an arm and grabs onto Gabe, preventing him from leaving. "No," his voice is little more than a hoarse breath.  
"You aren't going to do anything stupid again, are you? You're scaring me."  
Cas could only shake his head. The downward spiral wasn't at the dark point it had been in the recent past, but it didn't mean he needed to worry his little brother. Gosh, why did he have to be such a /mess/!  
"Just- Stay, please. Please." He sounds absolutely wrecked, which isn't helping keep his secret very well. "I just need y-you to stay." He should be happy, he knows this in some little corner of his mind that only good news has happened, but he still can't help the breakdown. He can't deal with these kinds of feelings again. Everything is so empty and terrifying in the way of being alone in an crowded room. So right now, his best and only solution is to not be by himself, and his brother, who he knows well as caring in a unique kind of way, will at least help him not go drastic. Gabe sits next to him, a small hand on his back and he can't help but wonder how he got to such a shameful point.  
Cas takes deep, healing breaths, rebuilding his walls of ignorance. It takes about fifteen minutes. He thinks of the people who will request his immediate prescence: JJ and Dean, Mr. Bishop, the other flute players, and Gabe. Gabe needs his big brother, not the silent bordering-on-hysterical brother Cas is being now.  
"Go grab your horn, Gabriel. We have class to attend," Cas states, standing and retrieving his own instrument, the lithe flute. Gabe sprints out of the dorm, eliciting a shout from someone as he does so. Cas reaches the door as Gabe runs into the huge bulking mass that is Thor Odinson yet again.  
"Small Novak, you should not be running in the halls."  
Gabe does not look the least bit sorry, but apologizes anyway. He sticks himself to Cas's side as they exit the hallway. Cas shrugs his shoulders at Thor in a "what can I do?" manner, mouthing "Little brothers" before turning around.  
He sees Thor deflate a bit from his peppy self, but soon abandons the thought in favor of rustling Gabriel's hair as much as possible.  
"So, um," Gabriel whispered next to him as they walked toward the band room, "Are you going to tell me what happened or what? Are you being harassed again? Is it-"  
"No!" He didn't know to whom Gabe was referring, his ex or his unattainable crush, but he really wasn't in the mood to discuss either.  
"You know, it's all okay, right? I'm here for you."  
"You don't need this. It's your first year. You simply don't need my problems."  
There were about ten minutes left in free block, and the two caught the eye of Dean, Sam, and JJ, who were milling about. They waved, and upon seeing Dean, Castiel felt his throat catch. No. Not here.  
"Oh." He heard from next to him. "It's a Winchester, is it? It's alright, I understand completely," Gabriel was staring into the distance.  
Castiel barely had time to utter a confused "what" before Gabe had scampered off, throwing an arm around Sam while he was still short enough to do so. Sam laughed and shoved Gabe's face away with one hand, effectively messing up the latter's hair as well.  
Cas stared at them. How was Gabe able to mask his feelings for Sam so well? He was sure Dean knew how he felt, probably was disgusted by-  
/No, we are not doing that right now,/ Cas chastised himself.  
JJ saw him first. "Well, let's hope whatever magic your Cry works up will be enough to convince Fury." Cas nodded.  
Dean punched JJ fondly in the arm, "Way to go, Jay."  
"No problemo, Deanieo."  
As the two dissolved into their usual squabbling, Cas felt nothing but pure joy. He was here with his two best friends and no amount of wrong could bring him down. He felt home, a feeling he hadn't had since halfway through Freshman year.  
Right or wrong, Cas was home.


	9. Gabriel Novak

Gabriel Novak- Freshman  
It was the end of the day, and Gabriel was lying on his bunk, sucking on a cherry lollipop in exasperation. Stupid, tall, handsome, straight boys with long hair. Well, one in particular. Not to mention Cas, who seemed to be on the verge of another breakdown. Plus, Gabe was absolutely terrible at French. It had been a long day.  
"Why HEL-lo, darling."  
"Go away, Jim. I'm not in the mood for any pranks on Spock."  
"Oh, did someone have a long day with the man-crush and the fucked-up brother? That's sounds rather tedious."  
"You shut up about Castiel!"  
"Actually that isn't why I'm here at all. I have a proposition."  
"And I'm pretty sure I would rather have my taste buds removed," Gabe drawled.  
"Now, now, don't be like that. You know you like me."  
"I tolerate you. Barely."  
"Well, I just thought I'd proposition it, and you seemed the best option."  
"/Really?/" Gabe quirked an eyebrow at his roommate.  
"Well, I was going to ask the littlest Odinson but he seems to have actually captured Stark's attention for the moment. I'm requesting you engage in a relationship with me. Y'know, I think we work well with each other," he leered, and it made Gabriel shiver. He gulped, trying to regain his senses.  
"And why would I agree to that, I can /barely tolerate/ you."  
"I have a bit of leverage, you see. I figure you do this for me, we have a bit of fun, I keep from going dreadfully bored, and while I volley for Sherlock, you can see if you can make that moose-boy of yours jealous."  
"And if I don't?" There had to be a catch, Gabe was quick to catch on that there was always a catch.  
"Well I can reveal everything: your fondness... And your big brother's. I can only /imagine/ the consequences."  
Gabe could. He was often told he had an overactive imagination. He could imagine Cas having a breakdown in the middle of a class, Balthy going white for his family as Jim spoke. He could even imagine Sam's face in startling clarity as he was told that his best friend had the hots for him.  
"No," Gabe breathed. Running about a million different scenarios in his head if he said no and none of them were good.  
"No? So you would rather I divulge my insurance?" Jim was smirking, the right evil bastard.  
"No! I mean, I accept, but that information stays secret."  
"Oh Gabriel," Jim sighed in mock affection, "I would never think of doing such a thing."  
Jim grinned menacingly. So this is what it felt like, a deal with the devil.  
"I'm glad we could agree to this...little arrangement..." He whispered, dragging a cold finger along Gabriel's chin, "You are rather an adorable little pawn."  
When Gabriel felt his shoulders hit the wall, he had to close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else but here, because this was a moment. As he felt the creepy young freshman's breathe on his cheek and hands on his neck, he prayed for their roommates to show up back from wherever they'd gone to for dinner because at least then he could make an overall excuse to sleep. When the distance closed, he repeated the mantra in his head. /This is for Cas. This is for Cas. This is for Cas./


	10. Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner- Sophomore  
He had heard it through the grape vine. And by grape vine, Bruce obviously meant his roommate Greg, who had heard through Sherlock that Tony had gotten punched in the face, by Winchester of all people.  
As a general rule, Bruce Banner was a pacifist. No hitting or pain, because he had a horrid temper. But when someone you barely know punches your best friend, it's hard not to react. He was two days late in talking to Tony about it, after gathering information about the whole deal from Chekov, JJ's known Russian buddy.  
"Brucey!" Tony called when he knocked on the open door. "Come on in!"  
"Where's-"  
"Sherlock is doing god-only-knows in the bedroom, Smith is galavanting off with his brothers, and who ever knows where Kirk is. What's up?"  
"Dean Winchester punched you?"  
Tony's face fell a little. "Yeah, no big deal, its over."  
"Tony," Bruce began, but was cut off by a hand.  
"Nope, uh-uh. Not going there. Loki and I are fine, and JJ only threatened me a little."  
"Are you sure you're—?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Everyone's got their issues, and not too much damage was done, apart from, you know, the face," Tony was insisting, a small grin on his swollen cheek.  
"That sounds...really unlike you...Are you sure you're Tony?" Bruce raised a skeptical eyebrow. Tony thrived on thrill, on action, and to know that someone had decked him and he wasn't worried about revenge or retaliation was completely strange and unbelievable.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm me, besides not making a thing will get me in JJ's good graces and that can't hurt." It was odd for Bruce, in a way, to see Tony so relaxed, at ease, and naturally happy in this setting. Usually, unless he was behind a work bench or in a lab, Tony was constantly on edge with the world. It could only lead Bruce to conclude that something or someone was capturing Tony's attention and drawing out good vibes.   
"What is it that's got you so happy?" he found himself asking, and surprisingly, Tony replied blatantly, without hesitation.   
"Loki Odinson."  
"Thor's younger brother?"  
"Yes, Thor's younger brother, and JJ's roommate-slash-pet project," Tony dismissed with a wave of his hand.  
Bruce shook his head. "You are way too relaxed about this."  
Tony raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You do know that if you hurt Loki even the littlest bit, JJ will scalp you and burn you alive."  
"Why do you think I'm so chill right now? There's no one pissed off at me cuz I've actually been being a decent human being. We've gotten to be friends, we eat dinner together. It's all developing naturally and it feels great!"  
"Oh my gosh," Bruce cracked a smile, "I never thought I'd see the day Tony Stark would have an actual legitimate crush."   
"Wh-what are you—I don't—"  
"It's so cute. You are /red/."  
Tony stuttered and looked down at the ground, trying to think of what to say.   
"You're like a middle school girl, oh my gosh!" He was laughing, unable to stop himself. "Tony and Loki sitting in a tre-"  
The rest of Bruce's little jingle was cut off by the addition of a pillow in his face. Tony, it seemed, was attempting to silence him via suffocation. "Now who's the child!" Tony shouted.  
"Still you!" Bruce yelled back as he turned the tide of the fight, flipping them over.  
"BE QUIET!!!!" Sherlock came barging out of the bedroom. "CAN'T A GUY THINK IN PEACE AROUND HERE?" He ran around the room before slamming the door to the bedroom once more.  
Tony and Bruce shared a look, before bursting out into laughter.  
"Well, I'd better hide my things before he dips them in acid." Tony chuckled, and started to the bedroom, "I need to leave time to get ready for dinner."   
"Getting all dolled up? I hear you should carry breathmints if you plan on making a move..."   
"Would you shut up," Tony gave him a playful shove, "And this doesn't leave this room, okay? I'm don't want him to know right now, I don't even know if he goes that way."  
"I hear you, Tony, lips sealed."  
"And, y'know I'm not really, well, out to many people besides you and..."   
"It's okay, really, I understand."   
Well if this just wasn't the weirdest day. He had just witnessed shy, awkward Stark, and the thought made him smile, that in this moment, he got to see a rare side of his friend that was a little more human.   
It was nice being a trustworthy wallflower sometimes. You got to see everything in people.   
Bruce took that as his cue to leave, and headed back to his room. If he was lucky, Greg was still at Rugby parctice and Rory was making out wih his girlfriend (Bruce hoped he hadn't snuck her in, that would be a bit not good). Whatever higher being ruled things around here was on his side tonight and it was just him, a certified copy of Stephen Hawking's papers and the occasional sound of the Smith brothers talking loudly and excitedly about the space-time continuum and time travel. Amateurs.


	11. Greg Lestrade

Gregory Lestrade- Senior  
Things were incredibly awkward in Government class, not only because he usually ditched, but because he could feel Sherlock's eyes boring into his head ever since he had been told. He hadn't figured it out on his own, alarmingly, and Greg couldn't help but worried that he'd blown this whole thing by acting too soon.  
"Mister Lestrade, please do pay attention to the lesson."  
"Yes, sir. Sorry, Mr. Holmes, sir." Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit. He was caught. He knew that Sherlock knew and he was going to kill him.  
"Mister Lestrade! See me after class."  
Oh shitshitshitshit. Yep, its official. He's dead.  
The bell rang and Greg sat numbly through the shuffling of students. Steve gave him a pitying look.  
"Close the door, would you, Lestrade?"  
"Yes, sir."  
The class filed out, and Greg stayed laying back in his chair. He watched as Mycroft Holmes checked the hallway to watch the class walk away, then slowly, intimidatingly paced over to Lestrade's seat.   
"I cannot believe you told my little brother." His tone was harsh but quiet.   
"I was trying to plan ahead, y'know, I figured he'd have known already."  
"...We really have got to be more careful, Gregory."   
"I know, Myc," and he reached and pressed his rough fingers to Mycroft's cheek.  
"I'm serious, Gregory," Mycroft chided while he placed his hand over Greg's. "If Sherlock were to tell the wrong person..." Mycroft didn't have to tell him. They both knew the risks of their relationship.  
"I know, Mycroft."  
The room was loud with the sound of their silence, each breathe was amplified in volume, as they said nothing but enjoyed each other's company. Greg leaned into his partner's space, pressing their lips together softly.  
Mycroft pulled away, chopping the kiss short. "Sherlock didn't have any suspicions?"  
"He seemed pretty surprised when I said it, I dunno," Greg poured at the abrupt pause. They had so little time for any of this, he didn't want it wasting away like this.   
"That's so strange, I usually can't do anything without Sherlock knowing."  
"Maybe he just didn't believe it and pushed the thought away, maybe he doesn't want to share you."   
Mycroft scoffed, "Are you talking about the same Sherlock? That phase ended long, long ago, if it ever happened at all."   
Greg looped his pointer fingers into Mycroft's belt loops, pulling him in closer.   
"I'm going to do it this year. I'm going to graduate. Then no one can stop us."  
The older man rolled his eyes, but allowed Greg to pull him. "You said that last year, Gregory."  
"Yes, but now I have incentive."  
"Ah yes, incentive. Do you mean that," Mycroft paused, then bent down and whispered harshly in his ear, "that it will no longer be unacceptable for me to fuck you?"  
"Oh, hell yes I mean that." Greg growled, kissing Mycroft hard.  
"Gregory," he managed to say between attacks, "you..... should really.... get to..... class."  
"Aww, you're no fun, Myc. Besides, it's free period now. Just a quickie?"  
"Later. There's a faculty meeting and it will be noticed if I'm missing."  
Though it wasn't like he could focus anyway. Now, he walked across campus in a daze, trying hard to push it all down so that no one got suspicious. He heard people call his name and could barely manage his usual cocksure wave. He wished school could just be over so he wouldn't have to worry about the trouble that came with it now. It was worth it though, all the trouble they went through to keep it hidden, for the filthy whispers, gentle touches, passion-filled kisses, and the knowledge that the man had chosen after so many years of nothing to give him a chance, and stayed. Shit, was he ever in deep.


	12. Thor Odinson

Thor Odinson- Senior  
Thor Odinson was not an easy person to intimidate. But the thought of having to listen to his father this Family Visitation weekend scared him. Not that he would admit it. Ever.  
Thor straightened his tie. He would have to spend time with Loki as well, and he hoped that he could finally get a word in with his brother. He steadied himself for the oncoming storm, clenching a fist to calm himself.   
"Ugh, I thought weekends were supposed to be relaxing, now I'm told I have to spend the whole time trying to communicate with /those people/," Loki was sulking masterfully next to him as they walked to the front of campus.   
He placed his hand on his younger brother's back, "They aren't going to start anything, I'm sure, they just want to-"   
He felt the hand thrown off, a scowl shot at him, "I wasn't talking to you." Of course on the other side was the new addition that had become stitched on to Loki, Tony Stark of all people. He didn't pretend to understand what was going on between Loki and his friends. He wasn't allowed close enough to know anything like that. All he knew was that the two had become quickly attached to one another.   
"At least yours are coming; this is the fifth one since I started school here, and my dad found yet another excuse to continue not to come see my stupid ass."   
Thor knew that Tony had a reputation. He didn't trust him. At all. He'd always gotten a certain attitude from Stark that put him on edge. Hopefully, he could manage this year, seeing how close the two were getting.   
Principal Fury started with his normal speech, but then it was free reign. Thor thought he saw Steve being embraced by a woman he assumed was his mother. He also caught Greg's eyes over his father's shoulder. The Odinsons were waiting near the entrance, as usual.  
"Thor. Loki," Odin addressed his sons as one would buisness aquaintance.  
Frigga smiled and embraced Thor briefly before trying to (in his opinion) smother Loki and turn him redder than a tomato.  
"So, Thor, how have your studies been going," Odin questioned stoically.  
"Quite well, sir, I feel I've been comprehending the material a lot better than last year."  
"Very good. And I assume I don't need to ask about you, Loki, academics seems to generally be your only focus."   
"You say that father," Thor jumped in to the defense of his brother, who was currently sullenly staring at the ground, "But he has made a good number of friends."   
"Oh, that's wonderful," it was their mother crying out, of course, Odin would not demean himself like that. "I'm so glad you've finally found some friends, I knew this school would be good for you!" With a grumble, Loki conceded into his mother's arms.   
Speaking of which, Thor spotted that one boy that roomed with Loki, JJ Harrison, running toward them.   
"Yo, Lokey-Dokey, I require your assistance. Something's up with mini-Novak that is just not right, I need you to meddle with me."   
"What's up," Loki pivoted away from their mom and rushed past Thor to his friend.   
"Oversized Odinson, if you would like to assist, feel free, we may need some brute strength."   
"I agree," Loki's face twisted up, "That's just wrong."  
"Which thing? The number of people on campus with one eye or the fact that our friend is holding hands with that gunk-ball Moriarty."  
The Odinson parents approached from behind, witnessing the same scene. "It's a wonder they were even let in here." Odin spoke up, and Thor was quite disappointed in their father right then.   
"Why wouldn't they be," JJ declared, his voice harsh and cold, "This is a non-discriminatory campus. It wouldn't have factored in."  
"Yes but they're—."   
"What, Gay?" JJ leaned in so he and the Odinson patriarch were eye to eye,"That's a non-issue. Considering the fact that some of my closest friends are gay and bisexual I highly advise you think through a response. The only problem with those two is that it's sweet Gabriel stuck with creepy Jim, it has nothing to do with the fact that they are both boys. You understand me, Mr. Odinson?"  
Thor couldn't believe it. JJ had stood up to Odin. And won.   
It even surprised Odin. Someone had stood up to him, something not many had the guts to do. But this was JJ. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am? Who do you think you are?" Odin shouted at JJ.  
Thor was surprised when he didn't flinch, but moved closer to Loki.  
"I think I'm JJ fucking Harrison and I think you're a fucking asshole. Come on now Lokes, I need your help and I'm done with his shit." Thor watched as JJ grabbed his brother's hand and started pulling him towards the dorms. His mother was glaring at his father who was sporting a look of disgust.  
"I should have known all his 'friends' would be freaks."  
Now Thor had reached his limit, "And you wonder why he doesn't feel a part of this family anymore, father, it's because of you." He then, surprising himself, stormed off.   
Thor thought he heard his mother's voice, and then she was at his side, pulling him towards Loki and his friend. "Thor Odinson, if you ever say anything like that to Loki, I will kill you myself."  
Thor gulped.  
They had reached JJ, who was mid-speech, "So the plan is to pull Mini-Novak away from Jim and - and um.... Mrs. Odinson? I like hugs as much as the next person, but uh why are you hugging me and oh okay that's enough now I think." JJ tried to awkwardly disentangle himself from Frigga.


	13. Geanette Harrison

Geanette Harrison- Sophomore  
"Thank you," she whispered, and Gean relaxed at the voice. It seemed the Odinson mother was not detestable like their dad. But still. There were crises to be dealt with. Specifically, the Gabriel Crisis, as she had come to call it in the past ten minutes since the discovery. Plus, familial distress was not a strong suit of hers. Thankfully, they were not going to make the students accommodate the parents, because a) the Odinson father and b) the idea of what kind of people would have created Jack Harkness terrified her. The parents were being given the extra dorms for their stay, divided up between the boys and girls dorms. For the next hour, hiding out on her bed in the dorms could prove a good escape. She was released from the grip, "I...um...I...uh...I have to go do my French homework. Être isn't going to conjugate itself." And with that, she tore back towards her dorm room. There was thinking to be done.  
She walked back to the dorms with head bowed and hands clasped behind her back. If she could somehow separate Jim and Gabe, then they could.....  
"Oh sorry, there," apologized the youngest Smith, Gean thought his name was Matt.  
"Just watch it next time, Smith."  
He nodded, hair flopping into his eyes. "Have you seen Rory or Amy? Or River?"  
"Smith, don't pretend I have any clue who those people are. But I thought I saw a ginger making out with the skinny blonde kid from band."  
"That would be them, thank you!" He started to run off.  
"Oi, Smith!" Matt turned to face Gean. "When you get a chance, let your brothers know I need Harkness."  
"He's our friend too, you know!"   
"You Smiths and your little clique."   
"You know what I mean," Matt replied.   
"You're going to ruffle my hair, aren't you?"   
"You know it, Harrison."   
He performed the act, them straightened his bowtie and walked back to his brothers, and Geanette trudged back to her dorm.   
Her parents were overseas and didn't have close ties with her, so she stayed back in the dorm for dinner, conceding to the fact that she would be fending for herself. As much as she'd like outside opinions, and as much as she would like to help Lokes with his family, it had been a long day and couldn't be done. She needed silence right now, and a noisy, crowded room was not her ideal. She was just going to relax, change into some baggy nightclothes, and read for the rest of the night. She had been really been meaning to finish Fault in Our Stars since she had thrown it against the wall a few days ago.   
She pulled off her dress shirt and bindings to change, throwing the dark materials to the ground haphazaradly.   
"JJ?"   
She swerved around at the familiar voice to see Loki standing in the doorway to their room. And then she realized she was shirtless. In front of her roommate. Shit.   
She quickly lunged to the side and yanked on her pajama shirt. "H-hey, Lokes." Her cover was blown. Shitshitshitshitshit, no, this was bad. No one was supposed to know and she had just blatantly blown her cover.   
"Hi...JJ..." He sputtered, "I was just...um..." he grabbed his ID and scampered away, and she didn't bother giving chase. Her cover was gone, she was blatantly screwed.  
After an hour of wallowing in despair, she was starved, so she figured she might as well go fix up something. Of course, when she got to the kitchen there was, of course another participant in the forever alone club. Stark was perched on a stool with tomato soup. After the events of the night, that really wasn't the kind of person she'd been wanting for company. There were no reassurances tonight, it was only a week in to the school year, and already there was so much trouble.   
She silently paced over to the counter. If Dean were here, she could at least get some of the pent up energy out, but it a seemed that wasn't going to happen. She set about microwaving some brown rice, blatantly ignoring Tony.   
"Hey, JJ," he offered, but her lie-name did nothing but make her shudder.   
"Hello."   
"Do you know if Lokes is anywhere around? He usually does the cooking, I'm crap at it." As if to enunciate this, he took another slurp of soup.   
"Why do you care?" She replied coldly. She realized she was being rude, seeing as he had done nothing wrong, but she was just so not in the mood for people right now.   
"Because believe it or not, he is my friend, and I do care about his well being."   
"If you must know, he's with his brother, mother, and asshole father for a family meal and a Coulson monologue."   
"That bad, huh."   
"It's his aura was just... Ugh, I'm sorry I'm being such a dick, Stark, it's just been a bad night."   
"S'alright, I know how that goes. Dickness is just my general defense."   
"Cheers to that," Gean declared to her new non-enemy.

It was the middle of the night when Gean woke up suddenly to muffled crying from below. As frustrated as she was at the situation, she couldn't just leave Loki in a time of need. Flipping off her top bunk, she crouched next to his bed. "Yo, Lokes, what's the problem?   
"I just cannot stand being around my family, and now it seems like there will only be more and more reasons to shove me aside and hate me." He refused to catch her eye, but there were obvious red rings.   
"Loki, there is no valid reason for anyone to hate you. He's just an idiot, okay?"   
"It's just...he was going on about you and how you shouldn't be so in favor of..."   
"I think I know the word."   
"Yeah, and so I had to sit through that derogatory speak, all the while, I am..."   
"Oh."   
"Yeah."   
"Lokes," she pulled him against her shoulder, rubbing the small of his back with her hand, "That sucks. You shouldn't have to deal with any of that, don't let it get to you, you're great."   
"I'll try," he whispered, "At least now you know that earlier did absolutely nothing for me."   
"I can live with small reliefs. Y'know about that..."   
"I won't say anything. It's not a big deal to me really, it's just who you are. And since you're the first person I told, I would appreciate if..."   
"My lips are sealed, don't worry. You gonna be okay?"   
"Yes, yes I think I will be. This hellish weekend just has to end, and I think I'll be alright."   
Gean gave him a squeeze before climbing back up to her bed.   
/A promise for a promise/ she thought.   
/A secret for a secret./


	14. Chapter 14

River Song strolled back to the dorm, humming her favorite tune. She had had a fabulous time with her parents and even gotten Matt to blush. He was ever so cute when he blushed.  
When she got close to her dorm, River noticed that music was playing. Exactly her type of music. Someone was also singing, quite well in her opinion. She cautiously pushed open the door and closed it behind her. Her roommate, Maxine, came dancing out of the bedroom. She was the source of the melody.  
Maxy halted as soon as she saw River, becoming quiet, the mute River knew. She blushed furiously, ducking her head to hide her face.   
"Hello." River started, as calmly as one can be when their supposed mute of a roommate was singing just moments before.  
/Um. Hello?/ Her face was red, extremely embarrassed. /I didn't know you were here./   
Of course she said the obvious question, "I didn't know you could talk."   
/I usually don't, but its psychological. I'm a selective mute. For the longest time, only JJ has ever heard me. When I'm listening to the music, that's pretty much the only time I ever say anything./ River was honored that she was deemed worthy of such private information. 

"You have a very nice voice, has JJ told you that?"  
/No, usually it's just us messing around./  
"Well, you do. And you have very good taste in music as well."  
/Thank you./ Maxy's blush had been reduced to a pinkish flush of her skin.  
"Is JJ the only one who's heard you?"  
/The only one in years./  
River's eyebrows creased momentarily. Did her roommate and Matt's brother's friend's friend have something going on? She had seen the two act very close before, but never thought anything of it. "I know I shouldn't ask, and don't be afraid to tell me to go away, but are you and him together? Not that it's any of my business, but it's just the way you two act."  
The girl giggled silently, /Everybody always thinks that, but we aren't. He's my friend, and he's pretty much family to me, certainly more so than my real family. We're close and have a deep platonic love for one another that makes us have a really close and personal friendship going beyond expectations. There isn't any type of romance involved, but this is high school. Everyone wants to think everyone has this mad sexual longing for one another, but JJ and I just aren't going to deliver on that./   
River was amazed. She had no idea that her small, quiet roommate had so much to her.  
"That explains a lot. He always seems really close to you. And I know that last year he punched Kirk in the face for you. He seems sweet, and John's friend Jack speaks highly of him."  
/Yeah, he has this thing where he latches on to people. It's hard to get out after that. Not that I'd want to, but still, JJ is a protector by nature./  
River nodded. "Yes. I have noticed that. It makes me wonder what his gift is." At Fury's School, no one got in without having a talent of some sort. River's was adaptability, just like all three Smith brothers were certifiable geniuses. Rory's, she knew, was durability, his girlfriend's being cleverness. JJ's talent was a mystery to all of his classmates.  
/JJ's talent, in my experience, is rescue. He finds the ones who needs saving and saves them./ Maxy told her earnestly, thoughtfully.   
River nodded, that seemed reasonable, though there was likely something more. "Now, why don't you tell me more about this fabulous music taste of yours. You can sing if you feel comfortable/   
A haunting tune began, music whispering out of Maxy's speakers, and to River's surprise, Maxy's soft voice began with the words   
"Lost faith in the human spirit, walk around like a ghost, your star-spangled heart took a train for the coast."   
The Killers- Battle Born. How terribly accurate.


	15. Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any who may be confused, yes JJ and Geanette are, in fact, the same person.

Dean Winchester- Senior  
There were very few things that could scare Dean Winchester. First off, his best friend's little brother holding hands with the sleaziest slime ball to ever open his mouth... and two, Loki Odinson smirking.  
The kid had gone back to the dorm and returned pale as the moon the night before, but now he looked fully ready to cause some mischief. Dean involuntarily shuddered.  
"What'cha thinking, Loki?" Dean ventured.  
"Nothing," he responded, instead getting up and walking quickly over to JJ and promptly pulling both out of the cafeteria. What the heck was going on?  
Dean decided that the world was coming to an end.   
It seemed only plausible, given the fact that all the impossibilities were happening. For example, he was still attending school, which must be a forthcoming sign of the apocalypse. He assumed they were keeping him around to fight off the end-of-days monsters.   
Nevertheless, it was terrifying to think of what was being plotted by JJ and Loki Odinson, who was devious, in a secret kind of way.  
"Hello, Dean."  
He jumped in his seat, before turning around to see Cas standing behind him.   
"Geez man, you gotta stop doing that," Dean chuckled.  
"I apologize, Dean. But have you seen Gabriel? I cannot find him and our parents are looking for....." Cas trailed off, looking towards the entrance. Dean followed his line of sight.  
Loki had one of he smartest looking girls Dean had ever seen on his arm. She had on a little red number and Dean would be damned if she didn't look amazing.  
Loki led her over. "Hello, gentlemen. I'd like to introduce you to Geanette Harrison, JJ's twin sister."  
"'Ello." The girl smiled.   
She gave a flirty little wave, her hair cascaded in an overflowing braid, and her eyes sported thick, dark eyeliner. "It's a pleasure to meet you...what did Loki say your name was? Deanie?"  
Loki was grinning to himself in a creepy way.  
"Um just... Dean, is fine. So why haven't I seen you around here before? I would have to guess the genius would run in the family." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top. Cas gave him a quizzical eyebrow arch. Whatever, girls thought that kind of thing was charming.   
"Oh, Geanette doesn't quite excel like her brother does in academics...not to mention she's bloody awful at keeping secrets."   
Geanette elbowed her companion in the side, but he remained indifferent to the action.  
"I missed the sign up date. JJ is more punctual than I," she explained, waving away Loki's explanation. Dean was drawn to her unnaturally blue eyes, heightened by her make-up.  
"Castiel Novak. Would you please tell your brother and his boyfriend to leave me alone?" Spock had somehow migrated over to the group, followed by his asshole buddy Kirk. Dean knew his fair share of douches, but that guy took the pie.  
Kirk spotted Geanette, who had moved a tiny bit closer to Loki. "Well hello there," he drawled, "The name's Kirk. Jim Kirk."  
"Oh, trust me, I've heard all about you, Kirk. I was quite fond of the tale of when JJ punched you in the face for being an ass."   
The boy reared backwards in shock, and it looked hilarious. Damn, Geanette Harrison, much like her brother, could certainly hold her own. She wasn't about to kowtow to anyone.   
"Come on, Loki. I suddenly feel like dancing," Geanette said haughtily, dragging a terrified Odinson behind her. Dean stared after them for a while.  
"She just rejected me," breathed Kirk, still dumbfounded.  
"Was bound to happen sometime," Dean stated with a pat to Kirk's shoulder. He went off in search of a better view of JJ's sister (and god was he dead if JJ ever found out). Dean positioned himself on a wall, watching Geanette without staring. Well, mostly without staring.  
He wondered why she had latched on to who she did...Why would she be hanging out with Odinson and not her brother? All's strange in high school, Dean figured. Why would JJ not have mentioned a sister? But there she was, spinning Loki around on the floor with only the indie music from her iPod as accompaniment. This whole weekend, everything that was happening, was just too weird for words.


	16. Jim Kirk

He, James Kirk, had just gotten rejected. No one rejected him (except that one mute but he blamed JJ for that one). He was Jim freaking Kirk!  
He sat watching the girl, Geanette (?), twirl around with her lanky partner, looking for all the world like she belonged in the school.  
And she had rejected him.  
He understood that JJ would have prejudiced her against him, but he thought she'd at least act interested! No, instead he'd gotten shoved off with little more than an insult thrown his way. It was unprecedented.  
He watched her come together with her dance partner, laughing and smiling and looking hotter than the sun.  
He wandered the halls aimlessly, his family back in the dorms for the time being. They hadn't been overly concerned about seeing him and had shown up primarily to make sure he was still under control. Nothing could tamp down his rebellious nature though, and there seemed nothing better as a call for his time than the courtship of Geanette... No matter how much he feared JJ.   
Kirk's first step would obviously be to formulate a plan. He was semi-decent at those.  
Step one: Befriend JJ. Scratch that. He would probably have a higher likelihood of getting eaten by a Siberian tiger than of JJ becoming his friend.  
Step one: Get in Geanette's good graces. That should be easy enough, Kirk was a charming guy when he wanted to be.  
Step two...... what was step two? Flirt? Seduce her? Something of that nature. He would worry about that when he got to it. He was only decent at plans anyway.  
For now, though, it was time to put his plan into action.


	17. Tony Stark

Tony watched as Loki and some dark-haired girl danced around to the horrible-quality music her phone was playing. Tony had earlier admitted that she was pretty enough, but Loki never looked better.  
He was smiling and laughing just like that first night, only it was directed at that girl. Who did she think she was, making his Loki laugh? /No, no. Stark, he is not yours, he's probably not even gay/, Tony admonished himself.  
He put on a fake smile and walked over to the pair. "Hey, Loki."  
"Hello, Tony!" He laughed. No, that was not a pang of jealousy he felt as Loki smiled again at the girl.  
"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Now that Tony was close enough, he could see the girl's startlingly blue eyes, similar to someone's, but Tony couldn't place whose.

"Oh yes, this is JJ's brother, Geanette, I've been showing her around campus while her brother's off being a twat or something." He twirled her around again and they both laughed.   
"Would you stop, my brother's fine. We just are too similar for our own good."   
Tony could feel a part of himself fuming, but he wouldn't let it show. He didn't have the validity.

"It's nice to meet you, Geanette. I'm--"  
"Tony Stark, genius and teen millionaire. JJ told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"What exactly has JJ said about me?"  
"Nothing much," Geanette said with a smile that, were Tony not totally enthralled with Loki, he would have found hot. "He told me that under that tough, working exterior is a caring guy."  
"Well, jeeze, when ya say it that way, I sound like a dude who likes long walks on the beach and coffee in bed." Tony laughed off his discomfort at having his core exposed in front of Loki. Said hot-definitely-a-man raised an eyebrow at him, but did not question it.

Loki quirked an eyebrow, "Can't say I'm surprised you have experience with beaches and coffee, Stark."   
"Well, Lokes, I'm going to go see my bro now," Geanette said. "I'll be back in a bit." She handed over her iPod over to Loki. "Can you hold on to this for a bit? I'll see you later in the dorms."  
"Um...o...k..." Loki stared down at the electronics in his hand, and Tony watched Geanette disappear from sight. "Well I guess it's you and me know," Loki chuckled. "Care to dance?"

Now it was Tony's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "You want to dance? Won't that look... gay?"  
Loki frowned. "Is there something wrong with seeming or being gay?"  
"No!" Tony rushed to cover up his mistake. "No nononono nothing's wrong with that it's just... well... you're straight, right? So I thought that you wouldn't want to seem to be something that you aren't."  
"I asked you to dance, Stark, not let me screw you," Loki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. (Was that a blush? No, obviously Loki was just flushed from dancing. Why would he blush?)  
/That'd be all right, too/ Tony thought.  
"Uh... right. Let's dance then," Tony said.

 

"Oh, this is a good one," the dark-haired boy in his company declared. He placed the iPod on the table as the music began, and then held out his hand to Tony like a proper gentleman. By the time the lyrics started they were close and Tony could barely breathe because those green eyes were setting him ablaze and Loki had his arm around him and was grinning with rebellion.   
/The wind blows through your hair, as you're walking people stare off the block and down the street to North king's highway. And there's a beating in my chest and it’s seeming to suggest that before this day is through things might go my way..../   
The music was beautiful and the boy was beautiful and Tony felt lost and found at the same time. They were moving slowly and it seemed like Loki had been trained or something because he sure seemed to know what he was doing.   
The chorus struck Tony hard, weaving the words /And I want to remember this night, and how my words never came out right, it's just my patience that keeps me alive, just like all those pretty lights, all those pretty lights in the sky/. He felt there was a meaning, something that was striking him hard. Maybe the words to the song meant something to his dance partner that he should know.   
He knew it sounded cheesy, a thought of a pubescent girl.   
But right now, with the hand on his neck and sharing air with Loki Odinson--  
/Two innocent kids in a victimless crime/   
\--He couldn't really bring himself to care  


	18. Geanette Harrison

At one in the morning, the festivities formally ended. Everyone had left at near midnight, citing various reasons. Now, only Loki and Gean were left to return to the dorms together. Their laughter echoed through the halls. They were an odd sight, of course. Tall, lanky Loki with shirt wrinkled by so much movement next to Geanette's definitely feminine and bright red figure with hair falling out and down and heels dangling from one hand and other placed in the crook of Loki's arm. Anyone would have thought they were a couple.  
"That was crazy," Gean laughed.  
"I can't believe you told Kirk off. Did you see Dean's face?"  
"I think he was coming on to me!"  
"He might have been."  
"Dude, Tony was totally jealous."  
"No, he wasn't."  
"Whatever, man. I know guys. I am one half the time!"  
"Good job acting feminine, by the way," Loki jeered.  
"Good job acting straight," Geanette shot back.  
The razzing dissolved them both back into laughing. Geanette hadn't laughed this much since.... well, since never. She'd always been a quiet child, somber some might say. It was a family trait.  
It's why she was surprised that Loki had even suggested the idea. He had pulled her back to the dorm and somehow convinced her to be her natural gender for only one night. The intention had been purely for self-gratification: knowing that she could be both genders, even for one night, and still pull the wool over the entire school's eyes.  
Today had been the most fun she'd had in ages! Who would have thought that the shyest little freshman would be the most devious? Not to mention the huge boost to her confidence...the way the boys had stared. It was the best proof that she had the power to be whoever she wanted.  
"Thanks for going along with this."  
"Trust me, Lokes, it's my pleasure!"  
"You do realize you will have to be Geanette once more, right?"  
She looked at him. Loki was almost deathly serious. "Um... why?"  
"Well, obviously, Kirk is infatuated, as is Dean. We have to mess with them more."  
She grinned evilly. "I like your style, Lokadoke."  
"What can I say," he shrugged, "I'm the god of mischief."  
"Is that a mythology thing?"  
"Yes, how ever did you know?"  
"Cas," they both responded, smiling.  
The next day, they were walking across campus, Geanette dolled up once again. Today was going to be /fun/. "Why are men so incredibly intrigued with the female kind," she said walking with her hands on her hips to prepare for the events of the day-- her power stance.   
"Speak for yourself, Geanette, I don't quite understand that sensation."   
She gave him an obligatory high five, "Yeah, I guess I kind of walked in to that one. "  
"Indeed you did. Oh look, speaking of male infatuation..."  
Kirk ran up the two, looking utterly out of breath and oh dear Jesus, was he wearing cologne? "Hey, Loki. Geanette."  
"Kirk, what are you doing here?" she asked with arms now crossed. Yep, he was definitely wearing cologne.  
"What, a guy can't say hi to a pretty lady and her friend?"  
"A gentleman, yes," Gean began.  
"But you, Kirk, are no such gentleman," Loki finished, glaring at Kirk. Gean was going to blow their whole operation by giggling if he didn't cut that out. He truly was very good at illusions, deserving of the name he shared with the Norse god of lies.  
"Does he really think he's getting anywhere with this act," Gean laughed once they were far enough away. "All the times I've seen that disgusting and crude beast and he's trying to pretend he's suave."  
"It is rather ridiculous," Loki agreed in turn, "But its never going to stop being funny when you flat out shoot him down! That face."  
"Ah yes, the hilarious face of rejection!"  
"Always nice to see it on an enemy's face," Loki agreed.  
Gean felt a tap on her shoulder and whipped around. Maxy reared back to avoid her slap. "Jesus, Maxy. You know better than to scare me!"  
/Well, its not like I can shout to get your attention, Gean/  
"Right sorry, that was rude."  
/You bet/ Maxine turned to Loki. /Do you sign?/  
"I do."  
/Great. It's nice to see you female again, Gean. How long was it?/  
/Two years or so/ she signed in the shorthand she and Maxy had learned last year for secret conversations.  
/I missed having a girl best friend/, Maxy replied in kind.  
"What language are you using? That is neither ASL or BSL," Loki whispered to Gean.  
"Its NZSL, New Zealand. Maxy and I are the only ones at the school who sign it."  
/Am I saying this right?/ Loki tested, in near-flawless NZSL.  
Maxy smiled and nodded. /When do you have to/ Maxy paused to eye Loki /see your brother again?/  
/He knows/.  
/You told him?/  
/No/ Gean and Loki signed at the same time.  
/I'm sensing something happened?/ Maxy questioned curiously. Loki and Gean chuckled before he responded  
/That is a long, long, long story/   
/So pretty much, we three know a lot of things that no one else does?/ Maxy smiled.   
/I guess you could say that/ Gean agreed, laughing.   
When there was suddenly a voice, they all pivoted. There was the boy Gean had been video chatting with for the whole Dean fiasco.   
"JJ, right?" The boy was dressed in some of the flashiest clothes she had ever seen, bright neon pink skinny jeans and a purple sequined hoodie, and behind him, there was bleary-eyed kid with hair in his eyes who was leaning against him.   
She reeled back from Cry and who she could only assume was the aforementioned boyfriend. "You recognize me?"   
"Of course, silly, I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were a girl. Like, crossdressing, been there, done that."   
"Trust me, he's telling the truth," the boyfriend grumbled. "I speak from experience."   
"Oh yeah," Cry yanked him forward, "This is my boyfriend Maxie!" Cry was beaming, while Max just looked disgruntled, "He's just being a tired crab right now, don't worry about it."   
"Well I wouldn't be so tired if-"  
"Shhh, baby-boy," Cry put a finger on the other boy's mouth.  
"I'm older than you!"  
"Shhhhhh"   
Feeling that introductions were in order , Geanette stepped forward, "Well, I'm Gean, this is Loki, and 'Maxie', that's Maxy."   
"Nice to meet you all," He said softly before resuming the more important business of once again collapsing against Cry.  
"I actually have a question...Do you know where we can find Cassie? We're here to resolve the business with Dean."   
"I haven't seen him, I think he's back in the dorms still, they're over there. It's still pretty early." Gean told him.   
"Thanks," He started pulling Max along again.   
"You hear that, babe, /early/."  
"Oh come now Maxie." He laughed as they continued on their way.   
"So Lokes," Gean leaned over, "Whats it like looking at your future?"  
"Oh, shut up," He scoffed good-naturedly, elbowing her in the side. Geanette couldn't control her giggles.   
"I'm surprised at you, Geanette."  
"And why is that, Loki-dokie?"  
"Because you let someone walk off with the full knowledge of your secret and ability to share it still in tact."  
Gean froze. She hadn't thought of that. And Cry was going to see Cas and Dean. "No," she whispered and took of sprinting towards the dorms. If Cas found out, she would be over. He would tell Gabe, who would end up telling Fury to save his own ass. That couldn't happen.  
She nearly bowled over the mid-sized Smith, John, in her hurry. She shouted some sort of apology but kept running. Those brightly colored pants came into view.  
"Cry I really have a big favor to ask you pretty pretty please," she explained as she pulled Cry and Maxie into an empty room.  
"Listen I will do almost anything if you keep my secret please please please I will so anything," Gean begged, not even bothering to let the boys get a word in.  
"Don't worry, luv," He smiled warmly at her, "I figured you'd want that kept secret. And I completely understand. Like, we all have secrets, and I'm not going to tell anybody's before they're ready. Y'know, I give the same trustworthiness to everyone that I've been shown." He pulled back his v-neck to show the scar of a cross that seemingly had been burned onto his chest. "Cross my heart. Nice talking to ya, JJ. Now we've gotta gooooo!" And he took off, dragging his exasperated boyfriend behind him.


End file.
